2018-05-15 Moving and being moved.
There's been some boxes, but there's.. not a lot to be brought up. There's the baby stuff, of course, but that's the bulk of it. Sabrielle's stuff is mostly a couple wardrobe bags of clothes and shoes, and a couple other small boxes. She had managed to order a small couch in a neutral sort of beige color, and that had been delivered, so there is at least somewhere to sit.. and likely for her to sleep, since there doesn't seem to be a bed yet in the master bedroom. The small redhead has her hair braided back tight, and despite the baby in a sling along the front of her body, and the fact she's supposed to be taking it easy, there's almost a tangible feel of energy around her. A simple blue t-shirt and khaki shorts, some solid sneakers, her face free of makeup, she certainly doesn't look like the former wife of a billionaire. She's directed, tugged and pulled and piled boxes and bags of things. "So.. what do you like on your pizza?" Of course humble moving assistant Dick Grayson did the bulk of the lifitng and work of moving but that is what he is there for and he smile,s 'Well pepperoni nad lots of veggies." He smiles. "I am not real picky when it comes ot pizza. "Deal. There's already beer in the refrigerator." There's not much else in there. Two six packs of an upper end beer, some bottled water, milk, juice, and some small bottles filled with milk. There's some frozen stuff in the freezer for quick eating, since she doesn't even have pots and pans, yet. She will pick up her phone, and start ordering food. Yay for smart phones. She'll order a large pepperoni with peppers, onions, and mushrooms. Then there's a thin crust chicken, with bacon, tomatoes, and spinach. She'll order the bread twist things, and the extra sauces. Dick Grayson smiles and opens one of the beers and offers her a water, "Congrats on getting out of the hospital." He tells her with a smile, "And on the new place." He is trying ot keep a positive spin on things. "Thanks." She smiles, a glance downward as she takes the water. She'll move to sit down on the couch, cracking the top on the water. "Thank you for helping me with this. I prefer to keep.. a low profile, right now." She'll sip from the bottle, her other hand curled around Gregory's side. Dick Grayson nods to her, "I cna understand that, the last htink you would want to deal with is poparatzzi. I mean you need time for you and hte baby more than anything else." "I prefer to avoid the tabloids and other things, yes. I want to focus on Gregory and getting everything to fall into place to start my new life as an ex-wife." She will even manage a smile, as she looks at him. "Order furniture and things I need. Thankfully, he's not picky about what he eats, yet." There's a chuckle, eyes lowering to her bottle, thumb picking at the label. "Don't get me wrong. I'm hurt, sad.. I still don't know what brought all this on, you know? There's a question inside me that isn't answered. What changed, pretty literally overnight, to make him not want me and his son?" Dick Grayson shakes his head, "Sadly only one person can answer that and he is not likely to.' he shrugs, "Far as I can tell there is nothing but good about you." Sabrielle blushes in a rush of red in her cheeks. "No, he's not. I mean.. I knew he was a narcissist, but I also know he really did love me. So that's the confusion." She shrugs, sipping more water. "You're very sweet to say so. I have a stubborn streak. I can be moody.. part of the powers package. I was not easy to live with while pregnant, but i hear most women aren't." Dick Grayson shrugs, "Well I wouldn't know about that, I have never been married..." He lets that enstance trail off and he says, "Though moody I have dealt with." Sabrielle laughs. "The hormones sort of made the empathy a little harder to keep in total check. Everything was heightened. Is, maybe? I mean, I feel more me since he joined the outside world, but I still have hormones going on." She shakes her head. "Don't get married until you're sure." There's a flicker of a smile. "So tell me, what led you to become Officer Grayson?" Dick Grayson thinks for a moment, "Well it is a long story that I don't want to bore you with but I could see Bludhaven needed good people to step up so I did.' he says, "I didn't go to college for anything law enforcemnt related and I likely coupld have orked in the family business for a job." "Dick. We have time to wait for pizza." She teases with a smile. "I like stories, at least true ones." Dick Grayson smiles, 'Well like i said I saw what needed to be done ot help the city, that is kind of how I was raised." He smiles, "Even if the tabloids might not lead you to beleive that.' "I don't read tabloids, sugar." Sabrielle points out with a hint of dryness to her tone, another sip of her water. "I mean, what's the family business?" Dick Grayson looks at her and smiles, "You really don't know?" he grins, "That would be Wayne." He says, "I was raised by Bruce Wayne." There's a shake of her head. "I mean, you told me you were..adopted." She blinks. "Wait. WAYNE Industries?" Blue eyes are wide, and she falls silent with suprise a moment. "I had no idea. Sorry." Dick Grayson nods and says, "Well I don't really advertise it and for the most part unless someone looks me up online they don't know. I mean the info is out there but sicne i don;t live in Gotham any more it doesn't get in the press as much." "I mean, you can probably tell money is not something that moves me. I'm more interested in the cop story, than the fact you're Wayne family." Sabrielle tips her head to the side, then back up. "There are people that don't understand that about me." Dick Grayson nods, "Well the cop story and the way family part are connected, depite his playboy image Mr. Wayne does a lot for hte police in gotham and has always supported efforts to clean up the city, I think with out that backgroud I don't think i would have considered becoming a cop." "Well, that's good. I mean.. you know how i feel about cops. It's nice when the people who can, support and give to the police. We all benefit." she nodded. "So his altruistic measures with law enforcement helped shape your desire?" Dick Grayson nods, "Well that and it built a respect for the force, so that when I saw what I thought needed to be done it seemed like a viable option." "And doing it in Bludhaven helps keep you more.. igcognito and able to do your job." Sabrielle summarizes. "You make me ashamed." Dick Grayson nods, "Yeah I think so, I menas the cities are close but sometimes feel a lot different." He asks, "Why are you ashamed?" "I mean, I grew up with a cop father. And what did I do? I went and became a dancer, a performer. I know why I did it.. with my.. powers, being a cop would have been terribly wearing on me. But I could have done something to help people more." Dick Grayson shakes his head, "Well think about the way you cna help people now." He says, I mean I know you have donated to charty and you cna work to further the causes you feel the most called to." "No, I donated money Tony gave me to charity. I.. well, when I had my dance school, I took kids that had parents that could not have afforded it. Because sometimes, an activity like that can change everything for a kid." Sabrielle shrugs, drinking water. She'll start at the buzz from the downstairs door, asking for entry. Dick Grayson nods, "Well that is a start." He laughs, "Sounds like the Pizza is here." He asks her, "Want me ot head down to get it?" Blue eyes shift to Dick, a moment of shame at being startled as she flushes. "You wouldn't mind? I'd prefer to hide in here a little more, just in case. I think I've been under the radar.." She gets up, a tiny noise out of Gregory as she moves to her purse. There's money taken out and handed to Dick, a flash of a smile. "I appreciate it." She will move to get out paper plates and towels. Dick Grayson heads downstairs to get the pizza, it is not too long before he heads back into the appartment with the two pizzas and the bread twists. She's dragged a box in front of the couch to make do for a table, paper plates, paper towels, with another beer for him, a water for her. "Thank you. You've done so much for me already today." Dick Grayson smiles, "Hey I had to bring up the pizzas after al lthat is my pay right?" he laughs nad starts to eat as he takes a small drink of his beer. Sabrielle laughs with him, blue eyes bright. "Still. You have gone above and beyond with kindness.. and I'm not sure why." Dick Grayson shrugs and says, "You needed the help." He answers as if that was a common answer for this sort of thing, "I mean i suppose I could have just written a ticket and left the accident scene but that didn't seem like really doing my job." "I guess I'm not used to altruism, anymore. Helping people just because they need it." Sabrielle confesses. "For which I could never thank you enough for. They weren't false contractions. I had them for a while, and the accident apparently jacked up my blood pressure, that worried the doctor a little bit." She shrugs, a glance down. "Doesn't matter, now." Dick Grayson nods, "Yeha it works out alright in the end, and I am really glad i insitsted on giving you a ride. Even if I did get a bit a crap about it the next day." Sabrielle blinks at him, blue eyes wide. "Who gave you crap for escorting a pregnant woman to the hospital?" She sounds unhappy on his behalf, even as she serves herself up some of that thin crust pizza. Dick Grayson says, "Well I think it was more the going out of jusrisdiction for a few hours with an attractive woman, it was mostly good natured."" Sabrielle blushes all over again. "They /are/ aware I was in labor, and hardly sexy with being hugely pregnant." Dick Grayson laughs, "Yes they are aware bit clearly you have not been around a bunch of guys much, facts don't realyl get in the way of giving each other a hard time." "I mean, if I had been my pre-pregnant self, maybe I could see the razzing." She chuckles, biting into her pizza. "Nnnh. Nothing like pizza when you're starving." Dick Grayson laughs and nods, 'Pizza always hits the spot." he grins, "So how did you know you wanted to be a dancer?" "I was enrolled in ballet when I was little. I always loved it. I guess it was music and movement, and my mind always painted these wonderful pictures in my imagination." Sabrielle shrugs, just a bit. They'll eat pizza, making small talk over various things that come up.